


MORE

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: uwu-nation, rise





	MORE

She knew it was a bad idea and obviously not the smartest decision she have ever made. She have chastised herself about it countless times but there's just no way to resist the temptation if it's already knocking right at her door. 

And definitely not when it's her. 

And by her, she was referring to the woman with gorgeous eyes formed into the prettiest crescent everytime it would meet hers. The very same woman who would nag her when she ate too late or when she did not eat at all. The woman who would appear at her front door in just a few quick taps on her phone. The woman who would hold her hair when she's puking her heart out on a day of a bad hangover from a company night out that she can't decline.

Minji.

Undoubtedly, she got the best bestfriend and she would never trade their years of friendship over anything. But maybe that everything does not include "sleeping with your bestfiend" because fuck the hell, she, well she did. She still does.

She stirred at the slight touch on her chest and her bubble of thoughts (dilemmas, rather) popped. She looked down and was greeted by the prettiest face she've seen thus far.

"Yoo? Why are you still awake?"

And no way in hell would she tell the woman that she've actually lost in this "no strings attached" game and that the sight of Minji makes her want to grab the nearest decent clothe she has and bring Minji all the way to the altar and marry her. She wouldn't scare her away. It's one of those nights. And now, she's lying with a naked Minji after one of their "friends with benefits" moments, the woman's face nuzzled at the crook of her neck. And oh how she loves the way her lips slightly touch her skin when she breathes.

"Just another episode."

And in an instant, soft pads touched the valley of her breast all the way to the dip of her collarbone and it created patterns and rhythms and instantly, she felt warmth and calm. Minji knew this routine by heart. Being friends for years, they already know every single thing about each other. Minji loves to carress her to put her to sleep. And weirdly, it works all the time.

"Sleep." Minji mumbled. "It will give you morning headaches."

And this was one of the many moments when it felt more. More as in, it felt like Minji sees her more than just a bestfriend, more than just a bed friend and more than just a companion in a "no strings attached" game.

Minji felt more.

She inhaled sharply and she felt the corners of her eyes heating up because how the heck does this feels so good and at the same time hurts so bad.

Minji must have noticed the very subtle sniffing because she propped up one arm on the mattress and looked up. Their eyes met, at the dark glow of her room, lighted by nothing but the moon light from the slightly ajar curtains.

She have always wondered how one could look this ethereal. Dressed with nothing but darkness, Minji could still shine. And maybe her heart stung a little.

"Why are you crying?" Minji's worry-laced voice filled up the rather eerie night and Yoohyeon felt fingers ghosting on her cheeks and she pressed her face onto them. Submissively. "It's was a good day. Why are you so sad?"

Because Minji noticed it even before they ended up ripping off each other's clothe. The somber glow on Yoohyeon's eyes gave it away. And it hurt her. Her woman doesn't deserve to be this sad, to be this lonely.

"I'm just overwhelmed. I guess." Yoohyeon chuckled before caressing Minji's arm lovingly. Lovingly. Yes, it was the right word.

She leaned her forehead on Yoohyeon's and she could feel and hear and touch the trembling skin. Their eyes met. She closed the gap, lips brushing lightly on each other's. And Minji hoped Yoohyeon could hear her or understand her, feel what she has to say by the way her lips move onto hers, by the way her skin touches hers and by the way her heart beats for her.

Because Minji felt more. She have always felt so much more.


End file.
